Tarō Urashima
Tarō Urashima (Urashima Tarō, 浦島太郎) was a legendary ninja who was the first Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle. He was the sensei of Yagura as well as a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist. Appearance Tarō is a well looking man with long black hair and delicate violet eyes. He wears a white cloak with multiple flowing straps with a black vest like adornment over this. Under this he wears a white shirt and a black hakama like attire with a thick black rope around his waist. On his back he carries Keimassha his blade. Personality Normally calm and gentlee, Tarō is unlike many other ninja from Kirigakure. He was calm headed and thought of Yagura as a son, whom though of Tarō as a father. He wanted what was best for Kirigakure and had a vision of peace. When the bloodshed of Kekkai Genkai's began, Tarō requested that he take the place as Mizukage only to be shot down by the Village Elders. Even on his deathbed, he told Yagura that peace would soon oneday fall in Kirigakure. History The Meeting and Sealing arc Early on, before Tarō had even though of taking up a student he was told to go into Konohagakure and make an agreement with Danzo. Danzo sent out two Root members to escort Tarō whom Tarō greatly disliked. On their trip, Tarō learned that they came from respected clans within Konoha. He was unsure why they would turn against their village and help such a malicious man. Crossing the final body of water towards the outer region of Konoha, the three were attacked by the Sanbi which was wild and lacked intellegence. It killed on of the Root members and severly hurt the other. Tarō quickly took on the Sanbi and detained it with skill. In a last ditch effort to save both of their lives he sealed the Biju into Tarō. Both unconcious, were found and brough back to Konoha by a few other members of Root. After gaining the information needed and settling on an agreement, Tarō headed back to Kirigakure with a stronger will. On this trip he had a spiritual moment and an outer body experience. He creates a bond with the Sanbi and the two head back to Kirigakure. Planting the Camellia seed A few years after the Sanbi's sealing into Tarō, he becomes interested in a young boy who was being attacked by a multitude of villagers. Tarō intervenes and heals the boy of his few wounds. The boy acts quite cold to him and runs off in fear at the Sanbi's chakra that leaks from him. Reaching the villages edge he is quickly attacked by two bandits and is put and the brink of death. As they go to finish him off Tarō takes the sword in an effort to save the boy. Dispatching both bandits, Tarō extends his hand to the boy and states his name hoping to get an equal response. The boy wipes his tears and says "Yagura". He offers to train Yagura and make him into an astounding shinobi as he sees great things in Yagura. At the end of this arc, Tarō tells Yagura that together they can restore Kirigakure and the rest of the Land of Waves. Abilities Expert Swordsman- Tarō was once a respected and powerful member of the Seven Shinobi swordsman and was reffered to as the Light in the Mist. He has a delicate and precise sword style that was known throughout the five great nations. Combining his own wind and water release to his sword styles strengthened his sword skills. Determination- A strong willed man, Tarō's determination was never broken even on his deathbed. He had an ideal dream of what he wanted Kirigakure to be and never stopped to take on the title of Mizukage. Even when he died, his determination spread over onto Yagura. Enhanced Chakra and Precise Control- Tarō's chakra derived from the Three Tailed beast whom he had a strong relationship with. He was able to manipulate his chakra in ways beyond normal and could even transmit it over a distance. As a skilled swordsman, his blade became the main item in which he would channel chakra. His chakra often takes a violet color and flow like wind itself. Biju Control- Tarō has shown to be able to fully control the biju that resides within his body. He created a strong relationship with the Sanbi and was able to seal it within himself on his own merits. On his deathbed, he talked the Sanbi into changing its host over to Yagura. He has shown to have an inner world that is a large ocean. Here he sits on the Sanbi's head and converses with it. Wind Release- Surprising for a Kirigakure shinobi, his main element is Wind. He controls it with a precise eye and grace and can manipulate it through most surfaces. He often manipulates it over his blade Keimassha for an added boost in battle. He has shown to carry multiple small fans that help him manipulate and/or teach wind control. Water Release- His secondary element, Tarō can control water with extreme skill. Often using powerful techniques that involves pushing forward water, he detests using it to cause bloodshed. Tarō refers to water as a pure and cleansing substance and has only shown to use it to detain or aid those whose lives are in danger. Influence throughout Shinobi World- Despite being dead for several years, his name is known by most of the Kage and Daimyo's in the ninja world. During the meeting to elect the Mizukage after the 4th's death it was stated that they should've elected Tarō before dying and that maybe the village wouldn't be in such a crisis. His name as The White of the Mist strikes fear into many who hold a high bounty. Trivia * Tarō's name comes from an Ancient Japanese text called Urashima Tarō which is about a legendary fisherman who resuces a turtle. * According to the ? Naruto Databook ** Tarō enjoys Soba and detests Itamemono which are fried dishes. ** Tarō's favorite word was Cherish (Hizou) ** Tarō wished to fight the Nidiame Mizukage (in his youth) * Despite having the ability to control his Biju, he wasn't mentioned by Danzo at the current day Gokage Summit, probably due to a conflict they had during Tarō's past.